


Pie, Chaos, and Love

by fandomfreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak/pseuds/fandomfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anonymous request. "Sam wants to fix things with Dean. Cas suggests baking a pie. Together, they try making a pumpcan pie, a mix of the pumpkin and pecan pie. Chaos ensues."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie, Chaos, and Love

“Well, if you really want to fix things between you and your brother, you should get him a pie and some beer. That’s what I did.”

 “Did it work?” Sam asks curiously.

 “Well…”

Sam shakes his head. “Besides, I’ve never made a pie in my life. I wouldn’t know where to start.”

Cas stares at him. “The Internet, obviously.”

Sam looks taken aback. “How do you know about the internet?”

“Sam, I am a celestial being. I pulled you and your brother out of Hell. I was God. There is not much I don’t know.”

Sam shrugs. “Touché.”

“To shave what?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “All-knowing celestial being, right” he mutters.

Cas glares. The Winchesters are the world’s biggest assbutts.

\- - -

“A pumpcan pie? What in the world?”

Cas squints at the laptop screen. “That’s what it says.”

“Of all things, why mix pumpkin and pecan?” Sam wonders out loud.

“This coming from a guy who mixes peanut butter and jelly to make a sandwhich,” Cas retorts.

Sam scoffs. “Fine, we’ll make this weird flavor pie. We need to go buy the ingredients.”

He turns back but Cas is gone. Within five minutes, he’s back with everything they’ll need.

“Please tell me you paid for all this,” Sam begs.

“Of course. I’m no thief. I left a wad of your money at the front counter.”

Sam facepalms. Dean better be grateful for all the trouble they’re going through just to mend things.

\- - -

Ten minutes in and Cas is covered in flour, there are three broken eggs on the floor, and somehow Sam’s gotten chunks of butter in his hair. The kitchen is a mess and they haven’t even made the crust yet.

“This is a complete disaster,” Sam groans, running his hands through his hair. Rather than getting the butter out, he manages to tangle his hair more and make it greasy.

Just then, Dean walks into the kitchen in just a robe. His hair is sticking up on the sides and he’s yawning. When he sees how messy the kitchen is, he wakes up faster than a small child on Christmas morning.

“What the- How…. I just cleaned last night!” he exclaims in frustration.

Cas and Sam glance at each other.

“Is that butter in your hair? How the hell did you get butter in your hair? In al the years I’ve known you, you have only gotten a few messy substances in your hair but butter takes it to a whole new level,” he scolds, hands on his hip.

The whole situation seems ridiculous to Sam. He looks around and begins to laugh. Cas and Dean just stare at him before joining in. They don’t even know why they’re laughing, but after everything that’s happened, it feels good to laugh. It’s been too long since all three of them enjoyed each other’s company.

After they all catch their breath, they sit and Cas and Sam take turns explaining things to Dean.

“So you guys were trying to make a hybrid pie? For me?” Dean asks, a small smile on his face.

Cas nods. “Sam was opposed to the atrocious idea of mixing pumpkin and pecan but I thought you might like it.”

Dean shrugs. “It does sound kind of good,” he admits.

Cas throws an ‘I-told-you-so’ look Sam’s way. Sam holds his hands up in defeat.

“We can still make it. First, I need to go shower. It’s going to take me hours to get all this butter out of my hair.”

Dean chuckles. “Good luck with that, little brother. Maybe it’s a sign that you need a damn haircut.”

Cas looks at Dean. “No one in heaven cares that your brother has long hair. They have much more important matters to discuss at the moment.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky that you’re pretty.”

Sam takes that as his cue to leave. He can’t suppress a grin. It’s about time.

“You think I’m pretty?” Cas asks, perplexed.

Dean looks at Cas for a long time before answering. He’s slightly flustered. “I thought you knew that by now.”

“I always knew we had a profound bond but I never imagined you found me aesthetically pleasing to the eye,” Cas explains.

“W-well I do,” Dean stammers, at a loss for words.

“I think you’re pretty good-looking yourself,” Cas says.

“You do?”

“Of course.”

Dean smiles. “Want to go grab lunch after we clean up this mess?”

Cas nods. “Only if we get burgers though.”

Dean stands up, clasping his hands together. “Whatever you want, Cas. Let’s hurry up and get this mess cleaned up so we can go on out.”

Cas follows suit. Before he changes his mind, he leans in and kisses Dean softly on the lips. “We can get pie for dessert.”

Dean is smiling like an idiot. Cas thinks it’s because he mentioned pie, but unbeknownst to him, Dean is actually smiling at him. The kiss is all the confirmation he needs to know that he does indeed love a certain someone more than he’ll ever love pie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr. These are fun.


End file.
